herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) is an anthropomorphic silver hedgehog and a hero in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Tanner and Friends series] of games, where he hails from at least 200 years in the future. He is a 15 year old hedgehog, weighing 8 kg and is 100cm tall (3ft and 3inches). Su mejor amiga es Blaze the cat His main role in the games is to protect the future by changing the problems in the past with the help from his psychokinesis, which are psychic powers. He apparently has the ability to time-travel, though this is implied to be done with the assistance of future technology. Background Silver was born in Crisis City (technically Soleanna) 200 years in the future, he did state that the future was like this before he was born. It's totally unknown about who Silver's family were, except for the fact that he was friends with Blaze the Cat for an unknown period of time. Silver has been constantly fighting a monster named Iblis and it's minions, who is responsible for the catastrophic future he's been living in. Personality Silver is a polite hedgehog with a strong sense of justice, who can be very serious changing his future or when the future is at stake with relentless determination. Silver hates those who make others suffer, and will try to help out in any way he can. Silver does care about his friends, like when Blaze offered to sacrificed herself to seal Iblis away, Silver instead, wanted a favorable alternative to defeat the monster for good. Silver is shown to be naive (which has been elaborated on by Blaze several times,) he can be too trusting, to the point that he never comteplated on the fact that he could be lied to by Mephiles (who tricks Silver into believing Sonic is the Iblis Trigger.) He does have a nasty side to him at times, like when someone gets in his way, or when someone's not being very helpful. Silver has shown to be very rude and short-tempered at times, as seen in Sonic Rivals and its sequel. He does have a apologetic side to him, such as by saving and teaming up with Sonic, despite their initial encounter. Silver possesses a competive side to him and is rather cocky, often giving a smug look when he's in the lead. It's moreso seen in 2 of the Sonic Riders series. In Sonic (2006) he gives a snide remark when fighting enemies. All in all he's a very friendly and likeable person, whenever he's not busy trying to save his future. Games Sonic (2006) Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Sonic and the Black Knight Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games Sonic Free Riders Sonic Colors (DS only) Sonic Generations Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sonic Jump Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games Sonic Dash Trivia *Silver's role and personality is based off of Future Trunks from the DragonBall series. *At first it seems that Silver can levitate while bathed in his Psychic powers, but in recent games, he can levitate without it. *Unlike Shadow and Metal Sonic (who both have a score to settle) from Sonic Generations, Silver is the only rival boss to fight against Sonic just for the fun of it. *The speed chip upgrade for Silver was not included in the final version of the game, which was designed to make Silver run faster, though the decription appeared on the Sonic (2006) game guide. *Silver is perhaps the most frustrating bosses to fight in Sonic 06 (or even in the whole series,) mainly because his psychokinesis easily grabs Sonic/Shadow he replies "IT'S NO USE....TAKE THIS," which is very annoying. He usually throws players towards the corner, which he later follows or stands in in front of the player (if at the corner (especially if the player doesn't recover in time, much to their bad luck) and kills them after saying his second line "IT'S NO USE....THIS WILL END IT" when the player has no rings. Though Sonic Generations designed the fight to be extremely favorable. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sega Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Complete Hero Category:Law Enforcers